Sor Talgron
Sol Talgron is a Dark Apostle of the Word Bearers Traitor Legion. Talgon is a native of Colchis, the homeworld of the Primarch Lorgar. Sor Talgron served as the Captain of the 34th Grand Company/Host during the Great Crusade era. He took part in the compliance of the world of Forty-Seven Sixteen shortly after the Legion's admonishment on the world of Khur by the Emperor of Mankind himself. The Emperor had rebuked their Primarch and the XVIIth Legion for their slowness in bringing worlds into compliance. The humans of this world appeared to venerate a large profane titanic colossus known only as the 'Storm Lord'. The XVIIth Legion did not have the time necessary to convert the ignorant heathens to the Imperial Truth, and since their profane beliefs were deemed incompatible with the Imperium the world of Forty-Seven Sixteen must burn. The Word Bearers could not refuse the Emperor's orders. Less than 24 hours later over 98% of the doomed world’s population had been put to the sword. Only one city survived the 12 hour orbital bombardment. This was the seat of the planet's governance and centre of its blasphemous worship. The world's profane palace-temple of the enemy was protected within a bubble of coruscating energy. Five full companies of the XVIIth Legion were mobilised to the planet's surface to finish the job. Spearheading the assault was Sor Talgron and his 34th Grand Company. Battling through the masses of artificial intelligence-guided machines, Sor Talgron and his the Word Bearer led the assault and eventually forced their way inside. Within the dome of the temple were gathered hundreds of human survivors as well as the leaders of the people of Forty-Seven Sixteen. Wanted to see how divergent the people of Forty-Seven Sixteen really were, Sor Talgron spoke with the head priest and discovered, much to his shock, that these people worshipped the Emperor as a God, and that they wanted to join the Imperium! Sor Talgron felt guilty for the genocide that had been committed by his Legion because of a misunderstanding. Informing the Primarch of what had transpired, the First Captain Kor Phaeron and a cadre of 100 Terminators beamed down to the surface, materialising inside the dome, their weapons trained on the human worshipers. Then the Urizen and First Chaplain Erebus materialised, making their presence known. The Primarch dismissed the fact that the people of this world worshiped the Emperor as a God and that they had somehow obtain a copy of the Lectitio Divinitatus scribed by the Urizen himself. Lorgar informed Talgron that he had been penning a new magna opus, something that would make everyone forget the Lectitio Divinatus. This was to be the Book of Lorgar. The people of Forty-Seven Sixteen were condemned, for ignorance was no excuse for blasphemy. The Primarch explained to Captain Talgron that sometimes sacrifices must be made, and with a signal to his First Captain, the survivors of Forty-Seven Sixteen were massacred in a hail of Storm Bolter rounds. Ensuring that he had Sor Talgron's full support the Captain complied with his Primarch's wishes, though he was reluctant to do so at first. Later on, when Warmaster Horus openly rebelled against the Emperor and the Imperium, the Word Bearers were the first to openly proclaim their allegiance to his cause. Sor Talgron was stationed on Terra during the Horus Heresy. He is known to have fought at the walls of the Emperor's Imperial Palace during the Battle of Terra. Eventually Sor Talgron rose to the esteemed rank of Dark Apostle. He eventually fell, mortally wounded in battle against the followers of the 'False Emperor' and interred within the blessed sepulchre of a Dreadnought. Though his body was utterly ruined, he was destined to live on within the tomb of his new shell, and become the Warmonger. While the other Dreadnoughts of the Legion had slowly succumbed to madness and raving insanity, the Warmonger retained much of his lucidity. It was his faith, First Chaplain Erebus had stated, that kept him from slipping into darkness. Though at times his hold on reality slips, and he believes he is once against fighting alongside his Primarch during the Horus Heresy. Sources *''Dark Apostle'' (Novel) by Anthony Reynolds Category:S Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Characters